


Unearthed Secrets & Repercussions

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: The study group is trapped in Borchert's lab within the depths of Greendale with little hope to stop the sale of the college to Subway. Or can Jeff step up and save the day? And how will he deal with the consequences of his actions? (Jeff x Annie) #sixchaptersandanepilogue *picks up in the middle of 5x13 and continues from there* *rated T for language; rated M later on for lemon*





	1. Basic Human Passion

**_Basic Human Passion_ **

* * *

**__**

He didn't know what made him step forward and volunteer when Borchert told them that a "blast of human passion" could get through Raquel's emotional components, but he was the first and only member of their group to step up to the metaphorical plate.

**__**

He started toward the community college founder with extended hand, "Gimme those."

**__**

He heard his own words echo in his head and around the room. He didn't even have to look at the rest of them to know that this was one of the last things they expected as well.

**__**

"All of you go over there," he motioned to the other 5 with his index finger after putting on the ridiculously large headphones that looked like they belonged back on the set of a sci-fi show that Abed may or may not be a fan of.

**__**

"And turn around." They started questioning why this was necessary before he finally spat out, "Just do it. I was under the impression you guys wanted to save Greendale!"

**__**

Without further argument, they faced their backs to him and waited to see what would happen next.

**__**

Jeff let out a deep breath. He didn't know how to go about this, mainly because he wasn't a big emotional person… but it was too late. He offered to do this and he didn't want to disappoint them. He started on the end with the Dean.

**__**

"You're here to save me too; right, Jeffrey?" His voice sounded in his head and he realized this must be the work of the headphones. However, the wall hiding the door remained as shut as it were 5 minutes ago.

**__**

He moved down the line to Shirley.

**__**

"Jeffrey, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens to Greendale we'll always be a family. And also, 'Big Cheddar' is proud of you." Her words sounded genuine but didn't do anything to change Raquel's frowny face displayed on the screen adjacent him.

**__**

"Looks like you can't 'Winger speech' your way out of this one; but hey, we still have each other and after this it'll all work out for the best." Britta's words hit home for him because he relied so heavily on his power of speech and his persuasion abilities to get whatever he wants. But in this scenario, they're less than useless. His eyes darted to the wall, which remained motionless and unyielding. This was the last thing he wanted or expected. If anything could blast the mainframe, it would be something like the mere mention of his weekly speeches or an upcoming wedding should Greendale be sold to Subway. He let out a sigh, believing Britta's words were going to be the ones to free them all. He couldn't sulk though, that deal would be going down within the half hour and they had to get Borchert up there to halt it.

**__**

He continued down the line.

**__**

"Jeff, I know you had us turn around so you could look to us individually and hopefully remember something powerful enough to get Raquel to open the door. But in the majority of sitcoms I come across, they always have a situation comparable to this where, in our case, it's looking for a 'blast of human passion' but really it's looking for 'who do you love more?'. It's a way to finally resolve the whole love triangle cliché without actually having everyone involved about the feelings being processed. And it also helps the audience pick who they ship more. With that said, I'm probably not the reason the door will open, but I just wanted to let you know something that I told you the first day we met. I see your value now. You brought all of us together despite our different backgrounds and we became a better family than our actual respective ones. And even now, you're the glue to this little group and the reason we'll make it through this too."

**__**

Jeff had to suppress a laugh at how Abed could be so meta without even realizing it. I mean, 'shipping'? The concept itself seemed ridiculous until he remembered Abed showing him a fan forum on the Harry Potter ship wars from the last ten years or so. He couldn't believe some of the things people were called over not shipping Hermione and Ron. "Their ship name is Romione. I don't care for them either. Oh well, I've been called worse in my life than delusional." They never mentioned the term again until just moments ago.

**__**

He mulled over what he just described and it actually made sense. Not like they were the average Thursday night comedy or anything, but Abed sure made it seem like they were and went out of his way to enhance 'plots' and 'developments', hoping their next adventure would top the last. But if what Abed has just said was true, they may be in trouble. Jeff Winger doesn't do the 'L' word. He nearly corrected himself, saying he meant 'Love' rather than the actual Showtime series, since he was looking to Abed and his endless supply of knowledge on anything and everything film or television, but suppressed it realizing so long as he didn't direct his thought to him, it wasn't necessary in the first place.

**__**

He shook himself from his thoughts and moved on. One person remained in line. The one he didn't want it to all come down to. The one who just made a Winger speech of her own. Realizations weren't too frequent in his life but her words struck a chord in him. He just didn't hope it was true. Their relationship was already complicated enough. He shifted his head so he was now looking toward the brunette who had sat just to his left these past couple of years.

**__**

Unlike the others where he waited to respond to what they said, he wanted to see if this would work the other way around. He maintained eye contact with the back of her head and aimed his thought her direction.

**__**

"Milady." He started their usual back-and-forth in this manner and she would normally reply with one word herself. He stood silent, weary that it made its way to her.

**__**

Then he finally heard her voice resonate in his. "Milord." It was then he noticed Raquel's face now forming a smile (as best a computer could) and the door appearing once more. He heard gasps and cries of glee from the group once they figured out Jeff's plan actually worked and they could go stop the sale of Greendale.

**__**

"What'd ya do?" Borchert nearly screamed, finding it hard to believe someone has stronger feelings than him when he rubs his nipples.

**__**

"Don't worry about it. We've gotta get you up there to make sure Greendale stays out of Subway's control." Jeff said seriously, while taking off the headphones. He didn't like how the Dean gave him a wink in a knowing way; it gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut wondering what he could possibly be thinking. Nevertheless, he started toward the exit.

**__**


	2. Introduction To Plot Twists

**_Introduction To Plot Twists_ **

* * *

**__**

They made it to the cafeteria in a few minutes, flaunting Borchert to Richie and Carl as well as the subway rep that paid the campus a visit a couple years ago. After a moment of deliberation with his fellow sandwich artists, he began saying something about not meddling in conflicts and how they only deal in good sandwiches. Jeff checked his watch and determined it took about 10 seconds for them to vacate the room. Star-Burns pulled out his boom box that he carried around, for occasions like this, and clicked play and whatever track was up next on his Dave Matthews Band CD began filling the room and the students started celebrating in Greendale fashion; an impromptu dance! The group became somewhat separated in the huge swarm of students gathering on the floor.

**__**

Shirley and Hickey were off toward the center, exchanging their different stories about Borchert still being alive and Richie interrogating Buzz with no results.

**__**

"Yeah, the guy just stared at me, starting breathing really hard, and got sweatier than a teenager waiting for a pregnancy test result." Hickey exclaimed.

**__**

Shirley shot him a weird look for his comparison choice but goaded him to continue.

**__**

"Anyway, he claimed to have 'robbed my brain' and said you were across town thanks to a hang glider. He was going to run with that too had it not been for a Subway employee to say they found a secret passage. I mean, damn; he even started referring to himself as the 'Thought Jacker'!" Hickey finished with a snicker.

**__**

"Oh my, sounds like that boy needs some help. Or Jesus. Whatever stops him from jacking." she said sternly, but Hickey snorted at her suggestion.

**__**

Annie and Abed were in one corner discussing how fast the past school year flew by.

**__**

"Honestly it feels like we weren't here as long as we were some years. Even so, it was a better year than last year with the wooing Archie to come here for his money and Chang-nesia. Ugh, Chang-nesia. It hurts thinking about it." Annie chuckled slightly at his emphasis on Chang's attempt to fool the group for an umpteenth time.

**__**

"Don't worry, Abed. I'm sure next year will be even better." she stated with a smile.

**__**

"For sure. We'll all be around next year. It's canon." He raised an eyebrow at her, which she waved off as 'Abed being Abed'.

**__**

"Maybe it'll even be better than our first year! The original, as you might say?" She said with a smirk, knowing exactly how he'd respond.

**__**

"Nothing beats the original, Annie. Ever." He looked at her as if she had committed a murder.

**__**

"Well, what about _Blade 2? Or National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation? Shrek 2?_ Did you like the first films in those series better?" She inquired to her film buff of a friend.

**__**

His face contorted in a way she never saw before. His lips were curling upward while his nostrils flared and his eyes bulged from his eyes.

**__**

"A- Abed, you okay?" she stuttered.

**__**

"My life is a lie." he simply said.

**__**

Next was a sound she had heard once or twice in her Greendale years.

**__**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" His piercing screech nearly matched the intensity of the music before Annie quickly started rubbing his back and shushing him while reminding him of original films better than their sequel counterparts.

**__**

Jeff and Britta were toward the front of the crowd with a recently-stable Duncan hounding them for details.

**__**

"I'm not entirely sure if it was just me or the electrocution earlier, but weren't you two supposed to get married after this?" He asked as humorously as a guy who was recently shocked could ask.

**__**

"Wow, those wires must've done a number of you! Can't you just be content knowing that you didn't get killed?" He answered in snarky fashion.

**__**

"I'm not saying that I agree with Jeff because I'm a highly intelligent female capable of making her own decisions and I don't need to rely on any man to…"

**__**

Both Jeff and Duncan groaned before she could even finish her thought.

**__**

"Well excuse me for exercising my right to free speech." she snapped.

**__**

Jeff gave Duncan a look as if saying 'Yeah, you think I could marry that?' before going over to Britta and putting an arm around her shoulder.

**__**

"I think we can both agree that while romance is not on the table for us, we make a great team otherwise. Y'know, if discord and arguments are at the center of it."

**__**

"Agreed! The marriage is off!" She exclaimed, raising a hand high-five style. He gave her hand a once-over before saying, "Yeah!" and clapping his hand to hers.

**__**

Abed had finally found Rachel making her way through the crowd and decided to go after her.

**__**

"I'll be back…" Abed said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. Through the crowd, Annie could see her fellow group mates having a good time and enjoying each other's company. Buzz and Shirley were both in the middle of sharing a big laugh as his face was a shade of red she'd normally associate with sunburn and she was hunched over holding her stomach. Just beside them were Fat Neil… she mentally reprimanded herself for referring to him as that. Neil and Vicki were swaying to the music and whispering in each other's ear. She beamed seeing the happy couple enjoying themselves. She then saw Magnitude approaching a fatigued Duncan.

**__**

"Pop, Pop!" the student bellowed.

**__**

"Yes, yes, quite right. Everything's popping around here." He began hobbling on his crutches toward the punch bowl where an attractive teacher was pouring herself a drink, only to hurry away from the table after he spoke a few words to her.

**__**

She then saw Jeff and Britta. Jeff had an arm draped over her shoulder while they both enjoyed the scene in front of them. It was then it all came flooding back to Annie. A Jeff x Britta spin-off. Shit, Abed had been getting to her. A Jeff x Britta wedding anyway. It was too much for her to take in at once. She turned on the spot and ran toward the exit and down the hallway in a puff. She didn't go unnoticed by Abed, who was making his way back with Rachel in tow.

**__**

"Hmm, should we go after her?" He posed to his girlfriend.

**__**

"I don't think we're the ones she's pining over, so I'm gonna have to insist we stay right here and let the pieces fall where they may."

**__**

"Makes sense. I was just going to try for some character development anyway; maybe be her crying shoulder… you know, try out some tropes I'm unfamiliar in dealing with. But who am I to argue with you?" He flashed a smile to her.

**__**

Soon enough, Shirley and Hickey made their way over to refill their cups of punch and exchange even more stories.

**__**

"Did I tell you the time I locked Abed to my filing cabinet and made him read my comic?" He asked.

**__**

She looked at him dumbfounded before saying, "I haven't heard that one. I guess Abed didn't feel that was necessary to share with the group."

**__**

Jeff and Britta then shuffled over to Abed and Rachel.

**__**

"Wasn't Annie with you?" Jeff wondered out loud. He detached his arm from Britta after Abed didn't break eye contact from where they were connected.

**__**

"Yeah, we were just discussing the past school year and then I saw Rachel across the room and told her I'd be back and we were coming back over when we saw her run out and down the hallway.

**__**

His entire body tensed. "What? Why would she do that? Especially when we're all here having a good time? You don't know what set her off?"

**__**

Abed just shook his head to the side. "No, I couldn't tell you. But she's still in the building. I just texted her a couple minutes ago and she said she just needed to cool off. And freshen up. I don't know why she had to add that but that's what the text said." he stated rereading the text to make sure he got it right.

**__**

Jeff knew why. It was secret code. He knew where she was.

**__**

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find her and see what's up. Let's all meet in the study room in half an hour to put a ribbon on this 'Save Greendale' project for the year and discuss possibly coming back next year."

**__**

They all nodded in agreement before Jeff started toward the exit and disappeared within the group of students entering and leaving the cafeteria.

**__**

"Don't worry guys; it's canon." he said, much to the confusion of Britta. She shook it off however, and went to spread the message to Shirley and Hickey.

**__**

"Wow, I see this place is 'streets ahead' now." a voice broke through the crowd.

**__**

Abed looked in the direction of the sound and was astounded that his first thought was correct.

**__**

"Cool. Cool Cool Cool." he muttered in a low tone.

**__**

"Abed! Where is the rest of the group?" He asked, as if that was the biggest question needing asked in that moment.

**__**

He thought it over a minute before deciding they should get to the bottom of his 'death' when everyone else was present. "They're celebrating the saving of Greendale. But we're all supposed to meet in the study room in 30 minutes or so anyway. Wanna get there early? We can catch up." he offered to Pierce, a man who had supposedly died a few months back. Although now that Abed thought about it, he remembered that the explanation for his death was far-fetched and unbelievable anyway.

**__**

"Sure, Abed. I'll explain everything." he said, throwing an arm around him and walking through the doors to the cafeteria.

**__**

Abed then took out his phone and sent a mass text to the rest of the group:

**__**

_Reminder: be in the study room in 30 minutes. And be prepared for a plot twist._

**____ **

**____ **

_–Abed_

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 complete! This chapter really didn't do much besides show interactions between group members (and it still follows 5x13 to a point, if you notice) but with that said, it sets up for a big JA chapter next time (i'm always editing and adding, but it's currently over 3k for the chapter alone!). I will post the next chapter a week from today and a snippet will go on my tumblr (if you don't know it and want to, just pm me) on Sunday. Since I've been adding bits and pieces to other chapters, I'm still writing chapter 6 (boooo! I suck); however, I think I know how I'm going to end the story and that will indeed get me to #sixchaptersandanepilogue. As always, reviews are cool cool cool;
> 
> U̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶6̶/̶1̶8̶/̶1̶4̶!̶


	3. Intermediate Communication Studies

**_Intermediate Communication Studies_ **

* * *

**__**

He had left the crowd behind him and was now halfway to his destination. He avoided a few people heading the opposite way and then the door with 'Dean Craig Pelton' scribed across it swung open.

**__**

"Jeffrey! Isn't this a nice surprise?" Craig said in his usual high-pitched tone.

**__**

"Dean! Look, I've got to take care of something right now, so can we catch up later?" He tried to sidestep the man and continue walking before he grabbed ahold of his shoulders.

**__**

"Oh sure, Jeffrey, no problem… but you can't run away from this forever." his eyes bore into his own, expectantly.

**__**

"First off, Jeff Winger does the platonic shoulder holding." he removed the dean's hands from his shoulders.

**__**

"Second, I'm running toward it, if anything. You weren't why the door opened, Craig. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I have to go take care of this. Enjoy the party!" And with that, he was off again.

**__**

Jeff had just rounded the corner before he finally came to the door he was searching for. "Men" was plastered off to the right of it, distinguishing between the two side-by-side restrooms. Abed reading the text from Annie saying she needed to freshen up immediately told him she would be in the bathroom. And he was thinking if she wanted him to pick up on that little hint, that not only would she be in the bathroom where they had their little interaction nearly 3 years ago, but she wanted to talk to him. And he was just outside the door. His heart was telling him to step through the door already, but his mind wouldn't let him budge. It was then he thought back to Annie's speech just before he opened the door.

**__**

_"…We have to respect each other enough to let each other want what we want, no matter how transparently self-destructive or empty our desires may be."_ What did he want? He mulled over the question for a few seconds before finally turning the handle and moving forward.

**__**

The door squeaked to a close before he was left in a seemingly-empty bathroom. He quickly turned the deadbolt to make sure they had their privacy and turned his head to the vacant urinals and then moved to the stalls. He crouched to look below the stalls and saw a set of long, slender legs. Not only did he know those legs anywhere, but they also were wearing her flats he had seen her wearing less than an hour ago.

**__**

He returned to a standing position and leaned against the stall before saying, "Milady." Seeing as it worked on one door, maybe it would open this one.

**__**

She gave an exasperated sigh before softly saying, "What do you want, Jeff?"

**__**

He chuckled slightly before responding, "That's not how you reply to that."

**__**

The door unclicked and she was in front of him once more. He could tell from her puffy eyes that she had been crying. But to call her out on it right now and make her feel even more vulnerable wouldn't help anything, so he didn't.

**__**

"Besides, deciphering that Abed text made it pretty clear that I could find you here, so I guess I could ask you the same thing." he shot right back to her after she was simply staring at him.

**__**

"I… I guess I didn't know if you would get it. And if you did, I certainly didn't know if you would even bother to come." she said somberly, and he noticed she was avoiding direct eye contact.

**__**

"Annie, I know you're nearly a head shorter than me, but my eyes are up here." He took hold of her chin and directed her gaze to his, where they probably stared for a second or two too long. But how would he notice? Long looks and stolen glances were their thing, according to her. He removed his hand before placing both hands on her shoulders.

**__**

"Listen here, Richard Gere." She smirked at his use of the celebrity rhyming trope the group tended to rely on. "You knew I would get it because why else tell Abed that last bit about freshening up if you didn't know that he would tell me and make me realize where you'd gone. Secondly, of course I'd come; what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" He finished with a gentle smile.

**__**

He removed his hands from her shoulder, and waited for an explanation.

**__**

"I… I guess I just thought I knew what I would want to say to you when you showed up, but I don't. I'm sorry I questioned our friendship. I guess I just got a little jealous. Relationships are complicated, and… we're in the men's room." she tried to ease the tension she was exuding by referencing his famous quote when confronted back then about his feelings toward her.

**__**

He threw a consoling arm around her while chuckling, "It's all right, Annie. You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." After a few nods from her and mumbles of thanks, he finished wrapping her in an embrace. She leaned into his firm chest, enjoying this moment before the horrible reality set in. "And don't worry about being jealous, I would never make the same mistake I made last time by not answering."

**__**

Her grin that was plastered on her face was wiped immediately and replaced with a confused one.

**__**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice wavered when she finally looked back up to his eyes.

**__**

He contemplated an answer before narrowing it down to two choices. "Exactly what you think." The boldness in his voice even took him by surprise. Where did that come from?

**__**

Before she could reply, someone was turning the handle to the door and subsequently, when it didn't budge, began pounding on the door. Jeff put up a finger in a shushing manner to her.

**__**

"Hey, whoever's in there unlock the door!" The man shouted through the door to grab their attention.

**__**

"Oh Leonard, Is that you? What a coinci-'dean'!" Jeff broke out his imitation of Dean Pelton and had Annie clutching her side, holding in her laughter.

**__**

"Dean Pelton? Why are you locked in the bathroom?" Leonard queried.

**__**

"I don't think that's any of your 'dean' business!" Jeff said in the highest pitch he could muster.

**__**

Leonard blew a raspberry before saying being secretive is something a 'bad dean' would do.

**__**

Jeff began rubbing his eyes in a way that spoke volumes. How the hell could he imitate the dean and imitate him so well? On the fly, as well?

**__**

"Don't" He pointed to her with his free hand.

**__**

She beamed in a way he hadn't seen in quite some time. "Don't what, Jeff?"

**__**

"You know damn well what." he answered succinctly.

**__**

"Don't you mean, 'you know 'dean' well what.'." she covered her mouth and earned a glare from him.

**__**

"It was the only thing I could think of off the top of my head. Besides, we can't have Leonard finding out that Jeff Winger and Annie Edison were found locked in the men's room; imagine the gossip that would work its way around Greendale!" He exclaimed.

**__**

Her face quickly reddened at his statement. "Well, I suppose it worked… even if it was creepy. Oh yeah, I can't imagine how that would affect your wedding if Britta were to hear about this."

**__**

The smirk he had been sporting dropped immediately. Of course she didn't know they called it off. He hadn't had a minute alone with her until this meeting, and he sure as hell wasn't just going to blurt out the wedding was cancelled. What would be the point of that?

**__**

"Uhm Annie, I have something to tell you." he spoke with a different tone than she had heard all day. "Britta and I talked things over and we thought it best to not go through with the wedding. It was a mutual decision; we both agreed, almost simultaneously, that it wasn't her, it was me." he laughed when he finished on that kind of note. He admitted that the whole wedding thing got blown out of proportion and was only a safety net if Greendale was sold to Subway.

**__**

"So, you and Britta…" She left her phrase up in the air, waiting to breathe in until he completed it.

**__**

"Done. We're great friends, but I don't see myself going back to an unstable relationship where one minute you both want to have sex on the study table to the next wanting to get married because the community college you go to is on the chopping block." He never broke eye contact so she could get a read that what he was saying was the truth. He had no intentions to jeopardize what he had with Annie over a fuck buddy that could have been a marriage promptly followed by a divorce.

**__**

"So when you said that stuff about not making that mistake again, you're telling me that you want me?" Her eyes bore into his own so there was no place for him to go. He was trapped in her blue orbs. This could get very interesting.

**__**

"Well, define 'want' you." It wasn't a smart ass response per se, but it was as bad as answering a question with a question.

**__**

"Enough with the damn lawyer talk! You know exactly what 'want' means. Use your words, Jeff. Clarify it for me. Please." she hadn't yelled at him in some time but she had to speed this process up.

**__**

"Fine. Promise you won't say anything until I'm done talking." he looked at her sternly.

**__**

She looked taken aback, before ultimately nodding.

**__**

"Look, Annie. I'm not gonna say what I did in the past, but I will say I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm feeling. I'm scared that these feelings are real and I can't fight them anymore. You're the reason we saved Greendale. You're the reason Raquel's circuit came back online and why the door opened. Not the Dean, Shirley, Abed, or Britta. You, Annie. I can't stop thinking about the fact that you're 24 and I'm 40. I can't stop thinking about how much of a slacker I am compared to you. I'm afraid of ruining our friendship over a potential relationship that may not even work. I'm afraid of what the group would think if they ever found out. Fuck, I don't think I've ever opened up to someone like I have with you. I don't think I've stayed with a girl long enough to even care about learning more about her than her first name. Considering I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, I don't want to say something that carries that much weight without knowing for sure; I don't want to pull a Mosby! Just know that I really care about you, Annie. Okay?" He finished his Winger speech and let out a breath he'd been holding in since he started. He had never shed light about his feelings to anyone. She was an exception. Her face was nearly indecipherable. She was scanning his face, apparently looking for signs that he made it all up; that this was a ruse to get her off his metaphorical back to give a solid answer to her ultimatum back then. She had no such luck. His words and his expression seemed genuine.

**__**

"Annie? Questions? Comments? Concerns?" He dictated as if he were a doctor and she a patient. Amazing. How he could keep such a high level of humor at all times.

**__**

"Oh, uhm, yeah, just one… what's 'a Mosby'?" she asked with a confused expression while trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

**__**

He let his head fall and was now looking at the floor. That was her question. Of course it was; why focus on her being the reason they essentially saved Greendale or his concerns about their relationship affecting themselves and the others around him?

**__**

He laughed quietly to himself before refocusing on her doe-like eyes that made him realize how fast his heart was beating. Snap out of it, Winger; she asked you a question.

**__**

"Oh, it's just a phrase that stuck with me when I visited New York last summer. Remember when I was scouting some firms after graduation? Well, I wanted to cover my bases and check out both firms locally and urban. So, during my trip I came across this guy, Barney Stinson. He's kinda like me, but waaaay more of a player… and you saw how much of a player I could be before today, so that's saying something. Anyway, he had this friend named Ted Mosby. Well, when we got to talking, we brought up funny stories and he chose this one where Ted met this girl named Robin. Barney assured me that they're all great friends to this day and everything, but Ted took Robin on a date several years back and ended up telling her that he thought he was in love with her! On the first date! It was then he turned and held up a book called 'The Bro Code' and stated that this was the key to success and then asked for a 'bro five'. It was a pretty fun day overall. I mean, I learned that the big city wasn't for me, but I keep in touch with Barney still."

**__**

He finished the tale of his 'Big Apple' getaway with a nostalgic look before turning his attention back to her.

**__**

"So, pulling a 'Mosby' is…" She motioned for him to continue.

**__**

"Telling a girl you think you're in love with her too early." he clarified, while hoping not to get caught in his implication. As if he could get so lucky.

**__**

"You-You're in love with me?" She clasped a hand to her mouth, not believing any of this was real. Soon she'd wake up in her bed and walk out to a 'Troy and Abed in the Morning!' taping… right?

**__**

"Think. That's a key word in all this. I think so. But then again I don't wanna get your hopes up before I'm even sure." he said in a rational tone, hoping she understood that he wasn't taking this as lightly as his manner normally dictated.

**__**

"Well, regardless of if you do or don't, it wouldn't classify as a 'Mosby', as you put it. This isn't our first date. And we've known each other for five years." she crossed her arms, waiting for his rebuttal.

**__**

He merely stood there. He had no good reply to what she said; she was absolutely right. But of course she was, this was Annie Edison, first in their class and someone who knew their shit before putting their opinion out there for everyone. They had gotten to know each other very well through the years and it wasn't the same situation that Ted and Robin had been in.

**__**

His mouth opened as if he finally found the words to back him up, before quickly closing once he thought it over. It was then that she took matters into her own hands rather than wait for him to finally say something. She closed the space separating them and was soon standing on her tiptoes to connect her mouth to Jeff's. She gripped the back of his head to bring him down closer to her level.

**__**

Jeff's train of thought was completely derailed with her actions. He couldn't even remember what she had said before she pounced on him. The only thing he could think of at that moment was how similar this was to their first kiss during the debate. And then he felt her tongue running along his bottom lip. And just like that it wasn't like the debate kiss at all. This was unchartered territory between the two. He parted his lips so that her tongue could enter and his tongue met hers halfway. He realized that his hands were at his side while hers were running through his hair and sliding up his bare back. This wasn't acceptable. He flipped the script and grabbed her ass, which elicited a moan from her into his mouth. He promptly lifted her upward and made his way over to the sink before setting her down lightly. They decided to break the kiss to get some fresh air. He was standing between her legs, forehead pressed against hers. Their chests heaving, almost in sync, they both had to laugh at what just transpired in a matter of minutes.

**__**

"Well, I see you've eased up on the lip gloss since last time." he broke the silence by making fun of how their last kiss after the tranny dance he could taste the bubblegum on his own lips. Clearly she had made a note of it and it paid off.

**__**

"I see you've eased up on the lip gloss since last time." she repeated in a mocking tone. "That's you, right now. No one appreciates an ass, Jeff."

**__**

"I beg to differ on that." he said, before gripping her ass and causing her to gasp and slap his chest.

**__**

"Aren't you a confident one?" She put intonation in her voice and watched him ogle her like she had noticed many times in the past.

**__**

"I saved Greendale and I'm making out with a beautiful woman. Why shouldn't I be confident?" He told her matter-of-factly.

**__**

He was leaning down to and was inches from her still-plump lips when his pocket buzzed. And Annie's phone in her purse across the room began playing the 'Adventure Spacetime' theme song. It all came flooding back to him. He read the text and the earlier one that was also sent. He turned back to her.

**__**

"Shit! Annie, the group is having an end of the year meeting in the study room. We have to go." He took hold of her waist and helped her down to her feet. They both checked their appearance in the mirror and fixed up certain areas accordingly.

**__**

"Hey, so when you and Barney exchanged stories, what one did you share?" She asked while straightening her shirt.

**__**

"One? Please, we sat at MacLaren's nearly all night! We shared more than one, I just picked my favorite of his to tell you and it sort of went along with our discussion. But I did tell him about the 'bottle episode' with the pen; y'know, where you freaked out over principles." He ran his fingers through his hair to give it the natural Winger look while she nudged him in his side.

**__**

"Seriously? You had to tell him about that? What did he say?" Annie scrutinized her appearance once more before finally being satisfied.

**__**

"Well, he heard quite a bit about you and he suggested that I do some things in his 'playbook' he also had. That's when I told him how big our age gap is and…"

**__**

"Did he say anything about that?" She interrupted him and was really intrigued about the man's thoughts on the topic.

**__**

"Well, either he did his math wrong or he assumed I was younger than 40. Because the quote he told me was, 'Jeff, the only reason to wait a month for sex is if the girl is seventeen years, eleven months old.'"

**__**

She scrunched up her face thinking about this character now. Although Jeff talked about this guy being similar to him, with some respect, so she wiped the expression from her face.

**__**

"Huh… at least he's advocating for waiting until being of legal age."

**__**

"Yeah, at least there's that." Jeff stated cautiously before buttoning his second top button on his shirt.

**__**

"Ready, milord?" She held an arm out to him while grabbing the handle.

**__**

"Yeah… but I'll follow you… from a respectable distance. Just so it's not suspicious."

**__**

"You know Abed's gonna figure it out soon enough. And when Abed figures it out, so does everyone else." she explained to him

**__**

"Still, let's not help him out by walking into the room holding hands with shit-eating grins on our faces."

**__**

She rolled her eyes before agreeing to his terms. The door closed and he waited 5 more seconds before exiting himself.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was a little longer than I planned it to be, but hopefully you liked it! And before I forget to mention it, I need to properly thank Liz (FoolsRushIn on ff; bradleyswhitford on tumblr) for planting the idea in my head that Jeff and Barney should meet somehow. So if you haven't read her Community x HIMYM crossover fic (entitled 'You're an Idiot'), I highly recommend it. You can find it on ff (just add /s/9359596/1/You-re-an-Idiot) or on her tumblr (just add /post/52192213337/title-youre-an-idiot-fandoms-how-i-met-your)! Back to my fic, I would say that the next chapter is a big group reaction as well as another potential return? Hmm...
> 
> Also, I finally finished Chapter 6 late last night and now all I have left is the epilogue! And then #sixchaptersandanepilogue will be complete! :D  
> So, as has been the case, I will post a snippet of Chapter 4 on my tumblr on Sunday (pm me if you want it) and Chapter 4 will go up in its entirety next Wednesday! In the meantime, please review my story if you would; feedback is appreciated so I know what I'm doing right/wrong!
> 
> U̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶6̶/̶2̶5̶/̶1̶4̶!̶


	4. Moderate Study Room Discussions

**_Moderate Study Room Discussions_ **

* * *

**__**

When the group started to pour in, there was a definite mixed reaction.

**__**

"Pierce?! I thought you were dead!" Britta was in disbelief at this point. She thought she'd seen it all being a student at Greendale, but she was never prepared for this.

**__**

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" The old man looked from the blonde to Shirley, who was just as incredulous.

**__**

"We just thought that with the amount of fake deaths in the past, why would there be another?" Shirley voiced her opinion and was met with mutual agreement.

**__**

"She's right. With Chang and Starburns already faking their deaths, you could say that we have overused that cliché." Abed remarked, while the rest of them sat down. "But Pierce has told me that he faked his death for business reasons, that are far too complicated to go into detail about in a condensed time slot before vacation, but rest assured, he is alive and he is here to celebrate Greendale being saved from cancellation!

**__**

"He still does the TV references, I see." Pierce spoke with an unsurprised tone of voice. Abed gave him a finger gun to show that he was right.

**__**

Hickey watched their interaction with interest while Duncan just sat back sipping his fruit punch, which was no doubt spiked. "I don't remember you all that well, but I do recall this group of misfits holding a little ceremony dedicated in your memory once news of your passing reached Greendale" He stated before taking another swig from his glass.

**__**

Pierce didn't know how to take this news. He'd figure that maybe they would feign sadness when they first heard about his death, but to hold a little ceremony? That was far beyond his expectations for this group.

**__**

"And I thought the most surprising part of my day was going to be finding the original Dean down in his lab with his kind of computer girlfriend and the deed to Greendale." Britta said in an off-hand fashion.

**__**

It was as if someone flipped a switch on Pierce's emotions regarding the group. "Oh, there it is. It's just like the old days, excluding me from your adventures. Whether it's Dungeons & Dragons, being trapped in a lab, or other stupid things like that, I'm always out of the loop." Pierce looked thoroughly dismayed.

**__**

Abed looked from Shirley to Britta before sighing and placing his head gently on the table.

**__**

"You were dead. For months. How could we take you on an adventure if you were assumed dead? Especially since you were the one making us believe that?" Annie just entered the study room with Jeff trailing just behind. She took her usual seat while Jeff sat in his.

**__**

"Something's changed." Abed had bolted upright and was now staring at a table of people eyeing him suspiciously. This was the first time that the table had been full; starting on Abed's left, it went Britta, Jeff, Duncan, Annie, Shirley, Pierce, and Hickey. He lingered on Hickey's spot for an extra second.

**__**

"Way to be obvious, Abed. Someone we thought was dead isn't and is back in the group." Jeff addressed his meta friend in a harsh way while hoping that Abed didn't need vision to tell that him and Annie had just made out.

**__**

"Hey now, don't pick on, Rain man. Sometimes you can be a real ass, Winger." Pierce scowled at Jeff before offering a fist bump to Abed. He reluctantly obliged and turned back to Jeff.

**__**

"Not that, Jeff; although, that is definitely a big change. There's something else." his eyes moved back-and-forth; the group knew this particular look to mean that Abed was analyzing new data that had come into play.

**__**

Annie had felt that her and Jeff played it cool in their entrance, but now that Abed had noticed something that wasn't Pierce returning, she was getting nervous. She glanced over at Jeff and saw that he was as laid back as normal and she realized, until confronted, they had nothing to worry about.

**__**

"Pierce." Abed had broken his silence and was now staring at the oldest group member.

**__**

"Abed." he said back in the same intonation.

**__**

"When you 'died', you bequeathed 14 million dollars to Troy should he sail around the world… Does Troy know you're alive?" Everyone was quiet, waiting for Pierce to respond. This was the first mention of Troy from Abed since he left a few months back. The original group members were all eyeing Pierce as much as Abed, while Hickey and Duncan excused themselves to go check on the state of the dance and those who remained in the cafeteria.

**__**

"I called him a few days ago." Pierce answered after an elongated silence.

**__**

Annie gasped while the others waited for him to elaborate.

**__**

"And?"

**__**

"I remembered that as part of the agreement to receive the fortune, he couldn't take his phone with him. So I texted LeVar Burton and told him that my business went south and told Troy to call me later that day. I told him I was returning to Greendale to tell everyone in person and that he could come back at his earliest convenience."

**__**

"And?"

**__**

"And they should be back in a week or so depending on weather." Pierce pulled out his phone and read verbatim what was exactly exchanged between them.

**__**

"But they've been gone for months sailing around the world. Shouldn't they be farther away than just a week?" Abed asked curiously.

**__**

"Yeah, LeVar explained the whole thing to me and it turns out that once they made it to Hawaii, Troy didn't feel up for going around the Earth. Something about it not being like adventures he was used to. He told me about some of the places he visited in the past months but I'll let him tell you when he comes back." Pierce recalled the conversation him and his former houseguest had that night and folded his hands on the table to wait for the group reaction.

**__**

"So… he really is coming back? Next week?!" Britta's voice had never been known to sound giddy but that's what Jeff had to describe it as if he had to pick a word.

**__**

The women around the table began happy squeeing while Jeff and Abed flashed each other a smile.

**__**

"Cool. Cool cool cool." he said his trademark amongst the other excited chatter about the return of their beloved friend.

**__**

Their group was going to be whole again. There would be a Greendale Seven again.

**__**

Abed was staring at the empty seat to his right before looking around the study table. Pierce was smiling knowing that for once, his friends were happy over something he said rather than berating him for being old and racist; Shirley was rapidly talking to Britta and he figured they were discussing potential 'welcome back' themed parties they could throw him; He looked toward the other end of the table and noticed Jeff and Annie sharing another one of their 'long looks and stolen glances' that Annie aptly named a few years back. And then Abed saw Jeff's eyes dart from her eyes to her lips and he saw Annie's lip quiver and her hand reach to tuck a stray strand behind her ear.

**__**

"Something's changed." Abed repeated his statement from earlier.

**__**

"Obviously it's not your ability to leave the group with a follow up question to your statement." Britta said shifting in her seat while waiting for him to explain himself.

**__**

"Jeff and Annie are together." he blurted out before he could make sure it was okay to blow their cover.

**__**

Silence enveloped the group. It was so quiet they could all hear Chang talking on the phone down the hallway. "Yeah, I wanna replace all my teeth with diamonds. I feel like it would be a good 'chang' for me. And I have like 50 billion dollars in Gerald Ford dollars, so when can you book me?" If it wasn't for the latest bombshell that Abed dropped on them, they may have paid a little more attention to Chang's call; but they only digest one thing at a time. And this was a big thing.

**__**

Jeff honestly didn't know how to react. He shut his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils. Abed had picked up on numerous things before, including his and Britta's sexual escapades around campus, but this was different. He wasn't the same guy he was back then. He truly cared what the group thought about him and them finding out that he had decided that it was acceptable to go back to a girl nearly half his age didn't seem like it would sit well with them. He wondered if it was possible that he had fallen asleep in his office. Maybe he'd passed out preparing for his upcoming class. Or maybe he was in the darkest timeline.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4 of #sixchaptersandanepilogue complete! Again, not a whole lot going on in this chapter besides reaction to Pierce and Abed's reveal at the end; with that said, I really love the next two chapters (appropriately titled 'Improved Winger Speeches' and 'Advanced Revelations & Intercourse') Also, I have started writing the epilogue as of yesterday! It's early on but it's going! As always, a preview of the next chapter will be posted on my tumblr this Sunday and the chapter in its entirety will be posted next Wednesday here. Reviews are always welcomed (in fact, I encourage them!) and hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> U̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶7̶/̶2̶/̶1̶4̶!̶


	5. Improved Winger Speeches

**_Improved Winger Speeches_ **

* * *

**__**

'Get a grip, Winger. You're not in the darkest timeline. Just breathe and it'll all be okay. You have Annie, after all. Hopefully they'll understand after you explain it to them.' He monologued to himself. He opened his eyes and found that all eyes were on him.

**__**

"All right, before everyone starts calling Chris Hanson on me, let me explain." Jeff quickly began to clear up the situation, before Abed interrupted him.

**__**

"Before you do that, Jeff, let me just tell you that I don't mind you and Annie together. In fact, I figured out of all the group relationships that have developed over the years, yours would be the one that would go deeper than all the others; y'know, besides mine and Troy's." he finished with a wry smile, now being able to mention Troy and not think that he was on the other side of the world.

**__**

Jeff's jaw went slack. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was essentially Abed saying he knew Jeff and Annie would be together all along. Annie looked at Abed with a gracious smile and to Pierce, Shirley, and Britta to see if they shared his views.

**__**

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I suspected this would happen. With how much time you two spend together and how much you each care for the other, it's easy to see why this is happening. But with that said, everyone knows Annie's my favorite, so you make sure you treat her right, Jeff; maybe like I treated my third wife… or fourth, one of them. Treat her like the lovely lady she is." he finished poignantly, while Annie wiped at her misty eyes and Jeff mouthed an 'I will' in reply to his mini speech.

**__**

"I don't know if I can condone this, Jeffrey, seeing as you may as well be her father. But, she's old enough to make decisions, so if you two want to be together who am I to stop you?"

**__**

Shirley's comments sent a shiver up Jeff's spine; any time he had thought about kissing Annie or dating Annie or even hanging out with her alone, his insecurities about his age and caring for her like her dad had popped up and made him feel sick. He had tried to push both these feelings along with his feelings towards her away from himself, but it was to no avail.

**__**

"Besides, you two have been making googly eyes at each other for as long as I can remember. So as long as you don't do the whole Jeff x Britta 'we're going to treat marriage like it's not important and say we're going to get married even though we don't love each other' wedding."

**__**

"Wow Shirley, that was longer than a Fall Out Boy song title." Abed noted after seeing her use air quotes around her previous statement. The group gave him an uncertain look before deciding against saying anything.

**__**

"I figured I've been too meta on the TV and film front, so I went into the music category." he proffered as an answer before Britta brushed it off and addressed both Jeff and Annie.

**__**

"Deep down, I guess I knew this would happen. I can't deny the undeniable chemistry that you two have together and apparently I wasn't the only one to notice." she gestured to her right at both males. "Just… I want us all to stay friends. No awkwardness, no secrets; just a bunch of people who used to study Spanish together but now do everything together." Britta finished with a smile.

**__**

"Definitely." Jeff and Annie said in unison.

**__**

Annie met his eyes before turning back to the other members and stood from her chair.

**__**

"You guys are making me want to cry. I didn't expect this much support, but then I realize you guys have always supported me… since day one. You made me see the good in myself when all I could focus on was the bad. You allowed me to branch out and grow as a person. You showed me that it was possible for 'Little Annie Adderall' to have friends that cared about her. It goes to show that no matter how broken you are, there's always hope that you can find someone who doesn't care and is always there for you. I love you all so much and I'm eternally grateful." she sniffled before wiping her eye with her sleeve. "Damn it, see?" she bawled after showing how easy it was for her to get so emotional.

**__**

The rest of the group let out a collective 'awwww' before Jeff got to his feet and rounded the corner of the table to wrap her up in an embrace. She nearly fell back with the force he put in his hug, but recovered to return the hug and lean into him.

**__**

"You're not broken, Annie. You're perfect the way you are. You got that, kiddo?" He whispered gently in her ear so that no one else could overhear.

**__**

He relinquished his hold on her before letting her sit back down. He returned to his chair but remained standing. He put both hands on the back of his seat.

**__**

"Well, seems like everyone's trying to give a 'Winger speech' of their own." he chuckled while Annie and Britta both grinned the hardest of the bunch.

**__**

"Winger speech? Winger speech? Winger speech?" He pointed toward the remaining members of the group and it was one of the biggest laughs they've gotten in the study room in some time. What with Pierce 'dying', Troy leaving, and Greendale being sold to Subway, there wasn't much to laugh about anymore.

**__**

"But seriously guys, I guess we're running out of opportunities for these moments. Pierce and I graduated last year; you all re-enrolled because of me but how many of you would stay if I left?" He left his statement dangle for a second before he explained himself.

**__**

"I got a call the other day from Hamish, Hamish, and Hamlin… my old law firm. It looks like Alan getting arrested for driving under the influence was enough of a black eye for the firm to finally let him go. And they wanted to gauge my interest in returning to become senior partner. They want a decision by tomorrow and I think I'm going to take it."

**__**

"Oh, that's nice, Jeffrey. Congratulations" Shirley interrupted him with praise before the rest of the group joined in and began applauding.

**__**

"Thank you guys, but if you could save all cheers until the end, that'd be great" He winked at them, returning to his narcissistic Winger roots for a second. They all rolled their eyes quickly before he remembered where he was in his talk.

**__**

"Anyway, this speech wasn't meant to say that we all have to go our separate ways and never see each other again, because that's the last thing I want. This job will only be weekdays, with the occasional 'Friday fun day' thrown in, so I'll have weeknights and weekends open for the most part. I don't expect to have game night every Friday or movie night every Saturday or whatever, but just something so that we stay in touch. Because if it's one thing I learned, I can't go more than a few hours before I'm thinking 'Did Annie pass her test today?' or 'Did Shirley's presentation go well?' or 'Did Abed's film get lauded or panned?'. I care about all of you and want to know how your day went. Five years ago when I came to this school, the only person I cared about was me. And now, I can safely say that trying to nail Britta was one of the best decisions of my life." The group stared at him with crooked faces and Annie gave her little trademark gasp.

**__**

"Figuratively, of course. If I wasn't hell-bent back then on trying to sleep with her, this study group wouldn't exist."

**__**

"The darker darkest timeline…" Abed softly spoke to himself. The group ignored it and turned their attention back to Jeff.

**__**

"I guess what I'm trying to say is you all made me a better person. We all may be broken in our own little ways, myself included, but together, there's nothing stopping us from achieving what we want. And I know I don't say this enough but, I love you guys. You're the best… even you, Britta." she shot him a venomous look in response.

**__**

"You have to do everything you can, you have to work your hardest, and if you do, you have a shot at a silver lining." he finished his speech and sat back down while reaching over the cover Annie's hand with his own. They maintained eye contact before refocusing on the rest of the group, a majority of them trying to compose themselves after that dialogue.

**__**

"Seen any movies lately, Jeff?" Abed folded his hands in front of him, before giving him a knowing look.

**__**

"I might have seen one or two this month, why do you ask?" He inquired, already knowing what his film fanatic friend was going to say.

**__**

"You totally stole that from _Silver Linings Playbook_. What are you gonna say next, 'excelsior!'?" He nearly shouted to get his point across.

**__**

"You got me, Abed. I can't help it that 'BCoop' had so many great quotes in that movie."

**__**

They all lost it at him referring to Bradley Cooper as 'BCoop' before finally coming back down.

**__**

"Okay, so I guess we should get to what we were supposed to do at this final Save Greendale meeting of the school year." He flipped open his folder and took out a sheet that was full of crossed out items. He moved down to the last line that read 'Save Greendale' and drew a line through it accordingly.

**__**

"Annie, if you would." Jeff put the paper away and motioned toward the 'To Do/Done' board behind her.

**__**

She removed the little piece of paper in the shape of a heart that read 'Save Greendale' on the 'To Do' portion and moved it to the 'Done' side of the board.

**__**

They all began clapping at this shift and all wore wide grins in satisfaction. Jeff noticed how at his specific angle of the table that where Annie was standing and her height deficiency coupled together showed her standing under the 'To Do' sign and had to stifle his laugh. Nose down, Winger.

**__**

The clapping subsided and they were all just about to pack up when a familiar face was standing in the doorway.

**__**

"Aw, did I miss butt stuff?"

**__**

They all jumped from their seats and made their way over to him and embraced him in a famous 'Greendale Seven' hug.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Nearly there now! Chapter 5 is in the books! Just one more chapter and an epilogue (which, of course is still not complete... ugh Britta's not the worst, I am :/ ) and that'll be that! Of course we've all heard the news that Yahoo! picked up Community for it's destined 6th season so yay! Maybe my story won't be too far off from the actual events following Borchert's lab incident ;)
> 
> Okay! With that said, the next chapter is the longest of them all (it's just under 5.5k) so hopefully this holds you over until I post the preview for it on my tumblr on Sunday and the actual chapter next Wednesday. Also, since the epilogue is only going to be around 1k or so, I don't believe I'm gonna post a preview for that one and I can only hope it's complete by the time July 16th rolls around lol.
> 
> Review! Review! Review! It makes me happy seeing people critique my work or let me know what I'm doing right :)
> 
> U̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶7̶/̶9̶/̶1̶4̶!̶


	6. Advanced Revelations & Intercourse

**_Advanced Revelations & Intercourse_ **

* * *

**__**

"Troy! I can't believe you're back!" Shirley's voice rang out while the rest of the group broke the huddle to give him some space.

**__**

"Yeah, me either. Then again, I can't believe Pierce faked his death. What is that, the third one in our Greendale career? It seems like everybody is uninspired to come up with something new to spoof." Troy spoke off-handedly.

**__**

It was after Troy finished his sentence that Abed came up and gripped him by the shoulder. He then tossed his other arm over his shoulder and hugged him on the spot.

**__**

"I missed you, buddy." he murmured.

**__**

Troy began patting him lightly on the back before choking out, "I promised I wasn't gonna get emotional." he started sobbing and the rest of the group watched in awe. Something about the scene in front of them spoke volumes. It showed what the return of just one person could have on the demeanor of not just someone else, but the whole group in general. It had been awhile since they've seen this bromance, as Abed called it, in front of them and they all couldn't be happier.

**__**

They moved back from each other and did their signature hand shake as if they just did it yesterday.

**__**

"So what else has been going on?" He vaguely asked the rest of the group.

**__**

"Oh nothing really; just saved Greendale and stuff." Britta answered

**__**

"I can see that!" He gestured toward the wall full of stars. "How'd that come about? Sorry, I've been trying to cut back on the boat puns but that one just skiffed right by me…" He held his hand up, waiting for someone, anyone to high five him; Abed was the lone one to do so.

**__**

"Well, I guess Abed can tell you all the details later on; but long story short, the five of us went under Greendale looking for the founder's treasure that was down there and instead we found Richard Borchert still alive along with his fortune. But Richie and Carl and Chang came down and made the computer malfunction and locked us in so we couldn't get the deed or Borchert upstairs to stop the sale to Subway. And then Jeff stepped up and… did something and the door opened and we got him up there in time!" Britta scrunched up her face at hearing her describe what happened and threw her hands up. "Don't worry, guys, I already know; I Britta'd it!"

**__**

"No, you did just fine!" Troy declared kindly, stroking her shoulder lightly. "But I'm just confused by 'did something'. How did the door open in the first place?" He queried.

**__**

The group exchanged a look pondering the same question before looking at Jeff and Annie who were averting their eyes.

**__**

"Jeff… how did you open the door?" Troy demanded, interest now fully piqued.

**__**

His jaw trembled before getting out, "Uhm, I just…" and then Annie grabbed hold of his hand, stopping his train of thought immediately.

**__**

"It's okay, Jeff; I got it." she smiled briefly before squeezing his hand slightly.

**__**

"The computer needed a blast of human passion to reboot and essentially open the door. So Jeff looked to me and recalled our kiss following the tranny dance and… it opened."

**__**

She wasn't sure how they would take her story. Jeff clutched her hand even more firmly and began nodding to the group like that was exactly what happened. Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't tell the whole truth. He didn't know how they would feel after finding out that Annie was the last hope after he looked at the others. He just didn't want them to think that he loved Annie more than any of them, especially after that killer 'Winger speech' he just delivered.

**__**

"So… you and Annie?" He made a gesture with his hands that simulated a couple kissing, along with his facial expressions that spelled it out.

**__**

"Yeah, it kinda just… happened. You can't repress something forever; whether you want it to be a part of your life or not, sometimes you don't have a choice. And with us, I kept using our age gap as a crutch and a valid reason not to date; but here I stand today, a better man with an even better woman." he patted her on the head, reminiscent of their post-debate interaction 5 years ago.

**__**

They noticed how late it was getting in the day and decided it was time to adjourn the meeting. "Until next term…" Jeff slammed the gavel on the table and they began filing out.

**__**

"Before you all leave for the summer, how about we have a start to summer pool party tomorrow? At my manor?" Pierce offered unexpectedly.

**__**

They all agreed that was a great idea and that they would be there.

**__**

"Sounds sweet, Amanda Peet." They turned and looked at him as if he had sprouted a third head.

**__**

"Oh, do you guys not do that thing anymore? Anyway, I'll start cooking around 2 or so, but you're more than welcome to come early if you want!" He finished earnestly before exiting with the rest of them.

**__**

Jeff and Annie hung back a bit and waited for the others to leave before starting to talk.

**__**

"So that went better than expected, right?" Her blue eyes met his and he almost forgot she asked him a question.

**__**

"Oh, absolutely! I was expecting rioting! But it goes to show what a great little study group we have." he smiled before holding out his arm for her to link hers on. She did as such and they left the study room arm-in-arm.

**__**

"What time am I picking you up tomorrow?" He prodded her side tenderly, before they were down the hallway and close to the exit, within earshot of the rest of the group.

**__**

"So what were you even doing in your time away, Pierce?" They heard Troy ask curiously, while the rest of the group nodded wanting to know as well.

**__**

"Well, ever heard of a little lady called Eartha Kitt?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a strange manor while the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

**__**

After texting Annie all night until he passed out, he woke up the next morning to a text from her.

**__**

_Good morning! :)_

**____ **

**____ **

_No rush or anything, but Abed and Troy are leaving for Pierce's party around noon to get in some pool shenanigans before eating and having to wait a half hour before swimming again. I told them I still needed to find a bathing suit and that you'd swing by to pick me up…_

**____ **

**____ **

_See you soon ;D_

**____ **

**____ **

_-10:48am_

**____ **

**____ **

He rubbed his eyes before rereading the message twice more and noticing her implication and use of a wink face at the end. They had texted for hours last night and she did not once use a winking emoticon; why now?

**__**

_Mornin'. Okay I'll probably get some cereal and get changed. I'll be over around 12:15pm. Is that fine?_

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:23am_

**____ **

**____ **

He threw the covers back and got to his feet. He set his phone on the nightstand before making a beeline to the bathroom. Then it was time to dig through his pantry in the kitchen. His apartment wasn't large by any standards, but he felt it was enough for him at this stage in his life. He was retrieving a box of Crispix when he looked around his living room and his eyes lingered on the curtains draped over his window. He and Annie had put them up for decoration at the last group Christmas held here and she had promised he could take them down after the festivities; but he never got around to it. He thought it was the right touch to his otherwise bland apartment. He had gotten the milk out and poured the materials into the bowl he got from the cupboard and was now walking back to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his phone.

**__**

_Yep, that's perfect! I told Troy and Abed that we had to run an errand or two so we should be there by 1pm. So take your time… we have a bit of time to kill ;)_

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:28am_

**____ **

**____ **

Jeff nearly choked on his spoonful of cereal. He read it over again and knew she was just trying to fluster him. What with her emoticons and double entendres; who did she think she was? He finished his bowl in a few bites while mulling over his response before setting the bowl down and getting dressed. He put on a casual tee and board shorts and slipped on a pair of sandals, just because he was going for the typical summer look; he would have slipped on some sunglasses if he wasn't indoors and they weren't on his car dashboard.

**__**

_Huh, this is the first I'm hearing of said errands; but okay I'll probably leave in 5 minutes. With traffic and everything I should be there around noon. See ya then._

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:40am_

**____ **

**____ **

He picked up the bowl and was now walking back to the kitchen. He placed it in the sink and ran a bit of water in it so it was relatively clean. He began second guessing his last text at that moment. Maybe he should dish it right back at her; a double entendre like she used a couple years ago about being screwed in the biology room; or maybe a wink face after an ambiguous text. He stopped thinking like that and just decided to ask her about it when he got there.

**__**

He grabbed his wallet and keys when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**__**

_Oh, it's nothing we can't handle… Yay! Troy and Abed just left as well. See you in a bit!_

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:46am_

**____ **

**____ **

He didn't text her back and jumped in his Mercedes. He'd get to the bottom of this soon enough.

**__**

He was heading up the stairs when he pulled out his phone. 12:02pm. Not too shabby considering he caught a majority of the traffic lights red. He also noticed he had 2 missed text messages; one from Abed and one from Pierce.

**__**

_Sorry we couldn't wait for you to pick up Annie but Troy was really excited to try out his new squirt gun before the competition… I mean, the rest of the group, gets to Pierce' manor. Anyway, we'll see you in a bit._

**____ **

**____ **

_-Abed_

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:52am_

**____ **

**____ **

_Just wanted to make sure you remembered the party today. Because let's face it, if you don't come, I'm pretty sure no one will. Anyway, give me a call if you forgot; otherwise, I've got a wiener with your name on it… I'm sorry, I promised to cut back on the gay jokes. Last time, I swear._

**____ **

**____ **

_-P_

**____ **

**____ **

_-11:54am_

**____ **

**____ **

He sent a pair of short replies to both of them before finally getting to the door of the apartment. He knocked a few times before the door swung open. Annie was standing in a flowing, purple blouse with short jean shorts. And if the fact that he just described her shirt as 'flowing' wasn't a sign that he loved this woman, nothing would. Wait… did he just use 'love' when talking about her?

**__**

"Jeff! You made it!" She closed the distance between them and wrapped him up in her arms.

**__**

He smiled at how genial she could be. And he'd be lying to himself if this wasn't one of his new favorite places; her arms felt more like home than any place he'd known. Besides the study room; but she was a part of that as well… so maybe there was the 'Annie of it all'

**__**

"Of course I did! How else would you get to Pierce'?" He asked instinctively

**__**

She let go of him and swatted his chest playfully. "I was just teasing. No worries." She turned on her heel and was heading toward her room. Although if he had to use a word besides 'walk', he would say she sauntered to her room. Saunter? This must have been a side of the new!Jeff following the resurrection of Greendale.

**__**

She noticed a stray sock near the bathroom and bent down to retrieve it. Even if Jeff wasn't already attracted to her, he doubt that he would be able to look anywhere else at that time. He wondered if she had bought an extra small pair just for the occasion. Because not only did her ass look phenomenal, but her legs looked as if they went on for miles; that's a hard feat to accomplish when you're only 5'6'' or so. She tossed the offending item in the hamper and continued to her room.

**__**

"Wow, that outfit looks great on you! It's as if you're not even wearing anything." he said glibly.

**__**

She laughed enough so he could hear and made her way back out, "Is that so? So I could just…" She started lifting her shirt over her shoulders, revealing her stomach and her polka dot bra.

**__**

"Whoa, Annie! I was just joking around! It's not like this is the pen episode… sorry, pen scenario." he corrected himself. Abed had made his presence felt even when he was nowhere to be found.

**__**

Her cheeks began to flush as she tugged her shirt back down.

**__**

"Oh… I just thought…well, with my flirty texts this morning and you saying that…" She continued to take long pauses before continuing, before eventually she just stood there with her 'Disney' eyes in full force.

**__**

It had clicked for Jeff; the flirting in the texts, catching a ride from him, and running errands.

**__**

"So you wanted to…" He trailed off not wanting to blatantly say 'have sex' because it sounded so crude coming off his lips.

**__**

"…do it… right now?" Smooth, Winger. That's a much classier thing to say.

**__**

"Well, yes." she spoke directly to him.

**__**

"I guess since I found out my feelings weren't unrequited yesterday, I've been daydreaming more and more about us; hugging, kissing, and… you know. We've done the other stuff so I just figured with an opportunity presenting itself like this, we should… have sex. I mean, it's not like we both haven't tried it at least once." she stated bluntly while maintaining eye contact.

**__**

He cracked a smile before starting toward her. "I must say… I'm impressed. You've really thought this through and covered your bases." This earned a sly smile from her.

**__**

He pulled out his phone. "It's currently 12:18pm. You said they should expect us at 1pm. So that leaves us… 42 minutes until we have to be here. So I'd say we have 25 minutes free. How should we proceed?" He licked his lip deliberately while raising an eyebrow.

**__**

"Oh fuck it, we're wasting time! Enough with your lawyer talk! Either you carry me to my bed or we take a chance waiting for another opportunity to arise… who knows how long that could take?" She abandoned her slow burn tactic in favor of a direct approach and was scared she put too much on it, but was pleased when he bent down and picked her up, bridal style, and laid her on her bed gracefully.

**__**

"All right Ms. Edison, have it your way. Now what?" She was lying on the mattress and he was standing at the foot of the bed. She smirked at him addressing her in a formal manner before answering.

**__**

"You're wearing far too many clothes, Mr. Winger." she continued the formality that he used with her.

**__**

He cackled to himself. "Yeah, every woman has that complaint with me." he answered tongue-in-cheek. But he didn't complain and began undressing. He kicked his sandals off and was pulling his shirt off over his head, when he felt her slender fingers graze his abs. Her touch may have lingered just a little longer than normal but could you really blame her? Jeff Winger was standing in her bedroom… shirtless! She shut off these thoughts before returning to the task at hand.

**__**

"Here, let me speed us this process." She adjusted to a seated position and unbuttoned his shorts quickly and yanked the zipper down. She gripped them at both sides and tugged it downward until he was only sporting a baby blue pair of boxers.

**__**

"Well, I can see someone's excited…" Her eyes were drawn to the bulge he was currently displaying down below.

**__**

"Can you really blame me? I mean, look at yourself. You were already stunning, but add that outfit? I've been at half-mast since I entered!" He complimented her while still letting her know that this was a direct result from her actions.

**__**

"Apologies, milord." She mock-bowed to him. "I'll fix that right away." She jerked his boxers down so there were no more clothes covering him.

**__**

"Annie, while I love being the center of attention in most situations, I would insist that you start removing some clothes soon. Y'know, we only have 20 minutes, give or take." He reached towards his shorts and retrieved his wallet. Pulling out his condom, he quickly unwrapped it and rolled it onto his penis.

**__**

She snapped out of the stupor she was in and took action. "Sorry. It's just… well, I'd never seen one before."

**__**

"You've never seen a di… but you said you're not a virgin! And have you never watched porn?" He was stunned thinking that she would have even considered lying to him when she knew very well he could care less about sexual history.

**__**

"Okay, I didn't consider that. But yeah, I've never seen an actual one in person. My high school boyfriend and I had sex but he refused to let me ever see it; that and the crying afterward should have been red flags for him coming out later in the year." she explained carefully, before kicking her shorts to where her shirt was.

**__**

"But now's not the time to reminisce about traumatic life moments! The clock's ticking." She had unhooked her bra and was now topless.

**__**

Now it was his turn to stare and ogle.

**__**

"Jeff! Are we doing this or not?" She was reaching toward her pile of clothes as if she was gonna put them back on. No way in hell. It was then that he did a callback to a prior moment shared between the pair in their earlier Greendale days. He launched himself at her and they both landed on the mattress in a heap.

**__**

"Are you ok? Probably didn't need to tackle you." he mimicked his conversation from that day.

**__**

Her eyes twinkled, recalling that instant in the study room. Then she realized that they were damn near naked and his intimate parts were on her and hers were touching him.

**__**

"Probably didn't need to poke you either…" He made light of their situation before rising up and letting her free. She readjusted so her head was on the pillow and her legs were on either side of him.

**__**

"Allow me, milady." he grasped her panties near her waist and pulled them toward him.

**__**

She bit down on her lip, before lifting herself up, making it easier for him to remove them.

**__**

He flung her underwear to the floor beside their mountain of clothes and was taking in the sight in front of him. It was as if he felt he would never get a view like this again. His eyes were scanning ever part of her body and this didn't go unnoticed. The slight blush that had crept on her face since they entered her room had intensified and she was now becoming self-conscious.

**__**

He noticed and immediately reassured her that it wasn't anything bad.

**__**

"That was rude of me, Annie, I'm sorry. I just… can't believe how beautiful you really are, inside and out. I'm still trying to take everything in and believe this is reality and we're actually doing this. I don't want to be that douche that finally gets in your pants; or takes them off, in this case; but I don't think this is just horniness like you thought back during the debate; I think that you were right when you said there was something real in here," he motioned to his heart, remembering her words from just before Shirley's wedding. "I don't think there's any doubt about it; I've never been this sure of something in my life and it scares the shit out of me, but it's so obvious. I love you, Annie. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up. I just got stuck."

**__**

His breathing was shallow and uneven. She had rarely seen him in this state of unrest, but he had just poured his heart out to her; all while being completely naked.

**__**

And just like that the emotion emerged once more. She choked back the tears that were quickly welling up. Her arms shot toward him and her hands found his. Once she had a good grip, she pulled him back on top of her once more. There was no longer any awkwardness and if anything, they were both laughing at their current situation.

**__**

"Jeff, how many quotes are you going to steal from that movie?" She was having trouble asking him through fits of laughter.

**__**

"One of these days you'll all see what an amazing actor Bradley Cooper is! And that was an amazing movie!" He exclaimed, upset he had to defend his words. Recycled or not, they held true to him and he'd be damned if he wouldn't make use of them.

**__**

"Slow your roll, Bob Dole. It may have been a critically-acclaimed film and all, but it hasn't gotten the 'Edison stamp of approval' most movies get once I see them and enjoy them. Besides, I'll never be able to see Bradley Cooper as anyone other than Phil from The Hangover! It's the Harry Potter dilemma all over again! That poor Daniel Radcliffe will forever be typecast for future parts."

**__**

"Annie… your 'Abed' is showing. We'll worry about your stamp later, when we're not pressed for time." he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek between his statements before finally working down her jawline to her throat. God, he could kick himself for wasting all that time not doing this.

**__**

She looked to the clock displayed on her DVD player across the room. 12:36pm. Shit, they had lost far too much time to just talking when she could have had him kissing on her neck. Why wasn't this already a thing?

**__**

"Damn it, why do we both rely on our words so much. They take up time that could have been better spent!" She brought her hand up to the back of his head and ran her fingers through his short strands. She felt him smile against her neck and that was enough to bring one to her own face.

**__**

He removed himself from her neck before being inches from her face again.

**__**

"It's a gift and a curse, Annie. We have to take it as it is. Besides, that's one of the reasons I love you as much as I do. So don't you dare think about changing just for me; I want you as you are."

**__**

"I love you too, Je…" He kissed her hard on the lips to cut off her sentiments.

**__**

"I know. I was the one who had to come to terms with my feelings, remember? No cheesy movie-like love requital necessary. How about we have our actions speak louder than our words though?" He wiggled his eyebrows before kissing the tip of her nose.

**__**

Her mouth contorted slightly, forming a sly grin. "You mean besides the eye sex we take part in damn near every day? Or the gazes no one else… uhhh!" She let out her famous gasp when his mouth had moved further away from her face and was now on her right nipple. While his tongue swirled around her bud, his left hand had found her left breast. If her moans were any indication, he knew he started the foreplay on a high note. Now if only it could finish that way…

**__**

"…Sees? I think the phrase you're looking for is 'long looks and stolen glances", correct?" He asked nonchalantly. She licked her lips before nodding her head in his direction.

**__**

"Yes, I mean besides that! Now, let's see if I can get to the bottom of the 'Annie of it all'." He had successfully used her other phrase against her and all he got in return was a scoff.

**__**

That was before she had finally had him between her legs. He had slid down even more so he was leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and made sure to leave a circle of them around her cute little belly button. Her breathing had increased with the building anticipation of the 'would they; might they?' It was all becoming real with each inch he descended down her body. She should stop him. Say it was all a mistake and go back to the head pats and shoulder hugs. But she didn't want that. She wanted him. Right now. And she would get what she wanted.

**__**

Her hands flew instinctively to the back of his head before shoving his face into her vagina. She could see his eyes open wider in shock, but took the change in stride. He put his hands on either side of her legs so that her creamy, inner thighs were around his face and he put his tongue to work.

**__**

It took every fiber of her being to not scream out in pleasure. Sure, she had masturbated before, out of pure curiosity and Britta's urging. _'What do you mean you've never masturbated?' The blonde's voice rang in her head. 'It's perfect; you can give yourself an orgasm without relying on a man, and who needs a man to make sure you're satisfied sexually? You're perfectly capable and able and don't need to boost up a man's ego any more than…' She physically groaned to stop her from continuing her rant, and promised she would try it once. That's where the porn first came in play and she had given it a go. She rubbed herself for a minute or two before slipping in a finger; and then two. Eventually she established a healthy rhythm and a couple minutes later she finally finished and reached her climax. But she did admit that something felt empty about the whole thing; that didn't stop her from doing it every so often_. But it didn't have anything on this.

**__**

The moan she had kept trapped inside had finally come out, stronger than ever. She bucked her hips up naturally and allowed his tongue deeper access to her core. She was whimpering at this point; and it was then he finally pulled back for air. She was about to start protesting before his lips were on hers once more. She wasn't sure whether this was his way to get her to shut up or to get a taste of what he was getting.

**__**

"You taste as great as I thought you would, but we really have to wrap it up soon." he pointed toward the alarm clock. 12:46pm.

**__**

"Shit, we were supposed to leave by now!" She placed a hand to her temple, now vexed by the time crunch.

**__**

"We could always be late… if we came up with a believable excuse. Like, another errand or something?" He suggested, trying to solve their dilemma.

**__**

She eyed the ceiling for a couple seconds, mulling over his suggestion and running through the scenarios in her head. He enjoyed watching her think; it reminded him of why she managed to beat Shirley that one year in the valedictorian race; her brains were one of her strongest attributes.

**__**

"I think that'll buy us 15 more minutes or so." she mumbled more to herself, but loud enough so he picked up on it as well.

**__**

"All right, let's do this. We have some time to work with. Besides, Pierce doesn't start cooking until 2pm anyway." she said with a newfound conviction. This wasn't Annie Edison from a couple years ago who hesitated when it came to making decisions; this was a new Annie who dictated what she wanted, when, and for how long.

**__**

He complied with her wishes as he only could; a Winger smirk and a chaste kiss. He felt her lips curl upward against his and he knew he had to finish up before he just called off going to the part completely. He settled between her legs, gently pushing them to the side so he could enter her easier. He noticed her irregular breathing pattern and sharp intake of air before he intertwined his fingers with hers.

**__**

"It's okay. I'll take it nice and slow." he said in an attempt to calm her down. She gave a terse nod before he shifted so that his member was lined up with her opening.

**__**

He leaned forward and was inside of her; at least from his tip. At her encouragement, he edged toward her a bit more and was treated to a sound he hadn't heard from her before. A purr? Regardless, he continued his tactic of plunging a bit deeper each time before pulling out and starting over. A couple minutes go by and she's egging him on even further.

**__**

"Oh, that's the spot. Keep doing that. But faster!" she cheered. He had little choice in the matter seeing as she repositioned her legs so that they were now wrapped around him. Not like this was complaint, by any means; just a mental note.

**__**

He continued thrusting, as only a man could do being wrapped up; he had tried to make sure his hands touched every part of her body that he had only dreamed of touching the past few years. He cupped her perky tits near the beginning. _How can anyone's boobs be that perfect? And real, to top it off!_ He ran his fingers up and down her pale hips afterwards; he squeezed her ass (sans jeans this time!); and he drummed his fingers along her slim legs. She was driving him mad and she didn't have to do anything special or flirty to do it. 'What have you gotten yourself into, Winger?'

**__**

He noticed her eyebrows furrowing and her chest heaving back and forth. She was close; if her face and her muscles tightening around him were any warning, she could climax any second. He quickened the pace of his thrusts while refusing to look anywhere else besides her blue eyes; it would have been difficult to do this even if he wanted to; he always managed to get sucked into those doe eyes. Damn them.

**__**

Her mouth was forming an O and he knew it was time to let go.

**__**

"Jeff, I'm nearly…" she attempted to tell him before a wave of pleasure enveloped her and she finished with a loud moan.

**__**

"There." he breathed out before resting his forehead against hers.

**__**

He let out a chuckle when he thought of how far they had come in just a few days. If someone would have told him 5 years ago when he first stepped in the study room that a couple years down the road he would be dating Annie Edison, he would have most likely said something sarcastic and walked away shaking his head. Greendale had the potential to bring together even the most unlikely people who should never be together. But that's exactly what had happened. And it made the last few years of hell at the community college worth it.

**__**

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day, we really need to get going." she broke the stillness and eyed the clock they had been keeping tabs on a majority of the last hour.

**__**

12:58pm.

**__**

"All right, fair enough. I'll text Abed and let him know we're running behind with a few extra errands and you shower if you want or just change into your bathing suit and we'll leave." They were both standing before setting off on collecting their forgotten articles of clothing.

**__**

The clock had just turned to 1:05pm when she threw on a pair of flip-flops and headed toward the door. He held it open for her from the hall and once she was through he closed it behind her. She locked it accordingly and turned to him.

**__**

"Milady?" he offered his arm to her as he frequently did.

**__**

There was a certain twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen in a while.

**__**

"Milord." she connected her arm with his and made a beeline for the stairwell.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whooo, that was way longer than expected (if I wanted to, I could have split it into two chapters!) but I had a lot to accomplish! Hopefully the sex scene wasn't too bad and wasn't ooc too much. All that remains in this #sixchaptersandanepilogue story is the epilogue and that will be up a week from today! I'm just about 500 words into it so I'd say it's a little more than halfway done!
> 
> But since I've had such great reviews from this story, I've been tempted to throw in an ending that has the ability to continue in some form later on... meaning if I ever wanted to come back to writing Jeff x Annie, the door is open. But following the completion of this story, I will go back to writing Harmony for a bit (since that's what most of you know me for anyway) and finish up the 25 Days of Fic challenge and probably catch up on shows I'm behind on.
> 
> Okay, so there's an update on what's next for me! Otherwise, hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter (as well as the story as a whole thus far!) and please review! They help me figure out if I'm doing a good job or not. Also weigh in on whether you would be opposed to me writing another Jeff x Annie fic in the future if I do end it the way I'm thinking!
> 
> U̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶7̶/̶1̶6̶/̶1̶4̶!̶


	7. Advanced Advanced Celebrations & Conclusions (Epilogue)

**_Advanced Advanced Celebrations & Conclusions (Epilogue)_ **

* * *

**__**

The clock now read 1:27pm. Luckily all the places they needed to go to were relatively close to each other so getting there 'casually late' was still in the realm of possibility. They had hit a majority of the traffic lights green to cut back on time as well; they were now approaching the gate near the end of a winding drive that led back to Pierce' mansion. Upon learning the gate was password activated and a text to Abed asking what it was, they finally gained entrance after a few attempts of speaking into the speaker.

**__**

"Uruguay." Jeff enunciated. He started pulling forward before the Siri-like voice told him that was incorrect. He hit the brakes quickly and rolled his eyes before pronouncing it slightly different and having the gate swing open. He let out a huff before continuing down the path.

**__**

He turned the car off and the pair of them collected a few bags in the back seat. They could see the rest of the group was already here, as expected, by the number of cars parked in the driveway; and also the splashing water as well as the barbeque smoke invading the air was another key.

**__**

Pierce had told Jeff prior to come in the gate to the backyard when he got there and he did just that. They were greeted with a sight that they hadn't been accustomed to the past few months; Troy and Abed together and having a great time. They were currently playing HORSE in the pool and Jannie (as Abed had referred to the pair as lately) had arrived at a crucial moment.

**__**

"Yo, you know if you miss this it's all over, right?" Troy reminded his friend of the importance of this shot.

**__**

"I'm well aware. But hopefully instead of a miss it rivals 'The Shot'." Abed swam to the spot he needed to shoot from.

**__**

Troy's head snapped in his direction so fast everyone was shocked he didn't succumb to whiplash. "The Shot? What do you know about Michael Jordan?"

**__**

Abed set his feet and drilled it as if he had practiced it all day.

**__**

Everyone's collective jaws dropped at once. They didn't know Abed had athletic prowess outside of being able to list rosters from championship teams from the last few decades.

**__**

"I thought you said you weren't gonna invade my domain of sports, man!" Troy splashed in his direction.

**__**

"After our challenge first year, you think I wouldn't dabble in it a little more… especially after you went on your trip?" He was retrieving the ball under the basket before grinning casually.

**__**

"Man, that's cold." He dunked his head beneath the water to cool off before resurfacing.

**__**

Abed had made his way over and was offering the ball to him to continue the game.

**__**

"Aw hell, I can't stay mad at you." They did their accustomed handshake and Troy was swimming to the spot of his next attempt.

**__**

Jeff made a slight coughing noise to alert them of their arrival. They twisted in their direction and welcomed them before signaling them to join them in the pool.

**__**

"In a minute; we've gotta make our rounds and greet the others." He brushed off his invitation momentarily while he entwined his hand with hers and was leading her to the patio area where the others were socializing. Pierce had just reemerged from the house carrying a pack of hotdogs as well as buns; Shirley and Britta were in the midst of a rousing conversation, as Britta was flailing her hands about wildly. Her eyes widened seeing the pair show up and her acting like a crazy person.

**__**

"Annie! Jeff! Glad to see you made it… Traffic that bad?" She scooted back from the table and approached them both before embracing them. Shirley followed suit and made her way to them before giving them each a hug.

**__**

"Oh, I'm so happy you two finally showed up! I was thinking you weren't gonna show and I'd have to go home to my babies." She emphasized with her extra cheery voice.

**__**

Pierce shot him a knowing look as if to tell him he wasn't lying with his earlier text.

**__**

Jeff and Annie shared a quick look as if how to go about explaining their tardiness. Shirley let out a, "Oh, that's cute!" while Britta averted her eyes and explained how she needed to go check up on Rachel, who had shown up after Abed insisted she tag along and get to know his fellow group members, who had gotten an urgent phone call a few minutes ago and took it inside. Pierce was perhaps the bluntest in saying, "Jeez, you two, if you'd rather carry on without us, I have a number of guest rooms you're more than welcome to." Shirley shot him a deadly look, appalled that he could even suggest such a thing.

**__**

"Haha, as hospitable as that would be, Pierce, it's completely unnecessary; we came over to interact with the group and have a good time. We hit a few lights as well as some backups, and this one also needed a new bathing suit for the summer." He gestured to Annie who pulled back a shoulder to reveal a new purple-striped top. "and of course we picked up some snacks for the party, but we're here now so let's make the most of it." He took the bag with chips and dip and set it down beside the hotdog buns.

**__**

"No movie quotes today, Jeff?" Abed was leaning on the cement next to the built-in pool when Jeff looked in his direction.

**__**

"Nice to see you too, Abed. And no, I felt like leaving that to you from now on." He half-chuckled while spreading his towel on a vacant chair.

**__**

Pierce had closed the gap separating them and extended his hand. "Good to have these balls on your butt… " He pointed with his free hand from his eyes to his figure.

**__**

"You know what… I have a quick suggestion. Buy yourself a tape recorder. Record yourself for a whole day. I think you're gonna be surprised at some of your phrasing." He slightly patted him on the shoulder.

**__**

"Whatever you say, Tina Fey." He gripped his shoulder to assure him he would get on that.

**__**

Jeff began heading back to Annie before Pierce had quickly remembered something.

**__**

"Oh, where are my manners? You two don't have anything to drink yet. I should tell you I have a fully functioning bar complete with bartender adjacent my living room; that is, if you're in need of an adult beverage… otherwise we have water and soda in the cooler under the table." He motioned beneath the table before opening the door for a returning Britta and Rachel.

**__**

"I'm getting a drink. Do you have a preference or was that a stupid question?" He gave her a look as if he should have just got the drinks without asking her.

**__**

She mouthed the drink between fits of laughter.

**__**

"Appletini. Of course; why mess with a good thing?"

**__**

He was about to head off when she planted a soft kiss just below his jawline.

**__**

"Thanks again. And at least you don't have to buy it this time." She whispered to him before retreating to the pool.

**__**

"My pleasure. I'm glad you can find the silver lining in just about everything." He nearly screamed to her receding form before going inside.

**__**

"It may be the water in my ears, but did Jeff bring up yet another SLP reference?" Abed was nearly twitching at this point.

**__**

"Oh no, he ran out of them by 8pm or so last night." She had reached the perimeter of the pool and slipped off her sandals before sitting on the edge and dipping her feet into the water.

**__**

"Good. You coming in or no?"

**__**

"In a bit; Jeff just went to get me a drink and then I'll take a dip." She finished with a smile while kicking her feet back and forth.

**__**

No sooner did she finish speaking before he was crouching down next to her.

**__**

"Someone order an apple martini?" He held out the green beverage to her before also sitting down and sticking his feet in the swimming pool. She thanked him and took a little sip before setting it off to the side. In turn, he replied, "Don't mention it." before he took a swig from his own glass. Scotch on the rocks; a classic Winger drink especially on a warm, summer afternoon.

**__**

He then set it down on his right before removing his shirt and slipping into the pool in one swift motion. He came back up to the surface and took a deep breath.

**__**

"Anyone else gonna join us or you feel like being a couple of Leonard's?" He was now doing a backstroke toward the other end of the pool.

**__**

The rest of the group sprang into action; Britta unbuttoned her shirt before throwing it on her chair and sliding her mini-skirt off and darting to the ladder. Shirley was already in her modest, one piece suit and just had to get up and follow Britta at a moderate pace. Rachel insisted she didn't want to be a 'Leonard' by any means, but that she should sit out in case she gets another call back on her pending application. Pierce said the grill was just about done self-cleaning and he would have to begin cooking soon. They excluded him this time but he was just happy with the offer.

**__**

"But if you even think of classifying me in the same category as Leonard, you can just forget about getting your hands on this wiener." He pointed the meat threateningly to Jeff, before heading back to the grill.

**__**

After a fit of giggling from everyone, Jeff rolled his eyes before drifting to the volleyball.

**__**

"Pierce… tape recorder… tomorrow." He reminded his elderly friend with short, incomplete sentences that formed a complete thought.

**__**

Annie had removed her blouse, revealing an equally-flattering bikini top. She then shimmied out of her shorts while remaining in a sitting position. She was about to hop in when she stopped herself and quickly stood up before going back to the table and digging in her purse. Lucky for Jeff that he was in a pool and his lower body was shielded, otherwise he may have had to sit down for a minute… with his towel in his lap.

**__**

She was lathering herself in sunscreen. With her porcelain-like shade of skin, this was definitely a good call. If he was going to continue describing her with new adjectives he'd never used before, he may just have to get down on one knee and get it over with.

**__**

She was sauntering back to the pool before sliding in and swimming to the rest of them waiting.

**__**

"So… we have a bit of time to kill." His eyes went face-to-face around the half circle before lingering on Annie. If it weren't for the fact that it wasn't public knowledge that the two were dating, the group may have picked up on the slight blush that came across her face. But they just thought he had lost his train of thought for a moment; in actuality, he made reference to her text she sent earlier in the day before their rendezvous.

**__**

"Volleyball? Volleyball? Volleyball?" His lips curled into a grin upon mutual agreement. They split into teams of guys vs. girls and played for a half hour or so before Pierce announced the food was ready.

**__**

"Come get this hot meat! I'm not gonna put it in your buns for you!"

**__**

The entire pool fell into a fit of laughter almost instantly. Jeff merely shook his head before finally giving in and laughing himself while he climbed the ladder. He lightly toweled off his torso and saw her halfway up the steps. She was wringing her hair out when he wrapped her in the towel. It was either the amount of sun she received for the day or her blush from earlier was returning.

**__**

Rachel had gotten a call just informing her of a potential position opening up and her resumé was on the top so she gets first dibs; she gave Abed a quick peck and was on her way. They were all gathered around the table in their usual study room seating pattern and were eating and discussing potential summer plans.

**__**

"Outside of Comic-Con later next, my schedule's pretty much open. Although a majority of my time will be in the dreamatorium now." Abed flashed a smile Troy's direction at his last sentence.

**__**

"I just wanna catch up with everybody. I've missed this." He held his arms out to indicate he was talking about their group bonding.

**__**

"Oh, that's nice. I'm gonna spend some much needed with the kids and then Ben's been planning a trip for us to California for a couple months now so that'll be relaxing." She loosened the grip on her bag as she thought about the prospect of getting a vacation.

**__**

"Not like anyone cares but I'm going to Chicago for a Psych internship. It's nothing major, just two weeks… depending if any of the patients have a major break." Britta broke the news to the group for the first time since she found out herself. They all congratulated her accordingly and told her any patient of hers would have nothing on Abed. She could handle it.

**__**

"Well, I don't have anything penciled in, but I may try a takeover of Hawthorne Wipes. I have a dude on the inside. Or if that doesn't work I may try to rekindle things with my ex-wife… well, the good one." He didn't specify any further and that was just fine with them.

**__**

"All right, sounds like it's going to be a pretty important summer. I've got my law firm to worry about during the week, and the rest of you weeknights and weekends… looking forward to it."

**__**

"And I've got a Penology class this summer and I'll finally be done." Annie filled them in of her plans and rested her hand on top of Jeff's.

**__**

"Jeez, Annie, we get it that you and Jeff are together, but do you really have to be so crude about it?" Pierce mistook her actual course description as a penis joke. Her blush had never been more present.

**__**

Jeff took his over-the-line comment in stride and moved on to a toast.

**__**

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to follow that up, but… a toast. To a great party, great summer, and… a great group. I'm glad I have you in my life." He rubbed his wrist to his nose, before taking his glass and clinking it with each of theirs.

**__**

They shared a communal smile before lowering their drinks.

**__**

Abed sensed the main theatrics of the party were coming to a close and began getting uneasy.

**__**

"So… is that it?" He asked with bated breath.

**__**

"Can't we just have some downtime every once in a while, Abed? Where we don't have to be doing something or confronting feelings or making drama?" Jeff asked a little more aggressively than he anticipated.

**__**

"I guess… this is the end." He said detached.

**__**

"I never thought I'd say this but… you're wrong, Abed; this is just the beginning." He ended on a hopeful note.

**__**

And they made plans to have a Twister game night the next Friday night followed up by a Twister movie night on Saturday. Abed thought it was hilariously ironic. Jeff told Annie they would watch just have to watch Silver Linings Playbook for their next date.

**__**

"Next date? Don't you mean first?" She asked wittily.

**__**

"Yes. Yes, I did. Forgive me, milady. I'll make it up to you later." He kissed her hand before giving her a casual wink. Because if it's one thing he'd do it's make sure she was taken care of. That's the Winger guarantee.

**__**

** ALTERNATE ENDING **

**_** ** _ **

**_** ** _ **

"I guess… this is the end." He said detached.

**__**

"I never thought I'd say this but… You're wrong, Abed; this is just the beginning." He ended on a hopeful note.

**__**

And they made plans to have a Twister game night the next Friday night followed up by a _Twister_ movie night on Saturday. Abed thought it was hilariously ironic. Jeff told Annie they would watch _Silver Linings Playbook_ for their next date.

**__**

"Is that before or after my parents come into town?" She asked genuinely.

**__**

He nearly choked; and he wasn't even drinking his scotch.

**__**

Abed's eyes nearly popped out of his heads at the thought of this interaction. "Ah yes, the old Meet The Parents scenario. To be continued…"

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhhh, so there it is! The pre-destined epilogue of 'Unearthed Secrets & Repercussions'. #sixchaptersandanepilogue is officially complete! I have no words to describe how proud of this story I am and I can't thank you guys enough for all your kind words. Special shout-outs go to Aina, Jo, and Pelin for reblogging Community as much as they did on tumblr so I was forced to finally check it out and wow, I'm so glad I did. Shout-out also to Zoe and Liz from tumblr for letting me know how much they love my writing and for inspiring me with the HIMYM element added back in chapter 3. And even if you didn't review, it means the world to me that loads of you read it; I never thought I would go as far as I did with this story and I never thought it would have a big audience but you proved me wrong.
> 
> Okay, so the original ending is as good as I could have made it but just because I don't want to completely close the book on my Jeff x Annie writing... so I did in fact write an alternate ending that I mentioned in my last A/N. I'm not sure if I set myself up for failure trying to incorporate parents into the whole situation but I'm not even sure if I'll get around to writing a follow-up. But Earth 2 is out there... and I don't want to ignore it forever.
> 
> Haha, so with that said, I truly hope you've enjoyed reading this and hey, maybe it won't be too far off from the actual sixth season ;D
> 
> Please review! I want to make sure I didn't completely 'Britta' it!
> 
> Until TBA!


End file.
